May 21, 2015 Smackdown results
The May 21, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 19, 2015 at the Norfolk Scolp Arena in Norfolk, Virginia. Summary In SmackDown's opening moments, after Roman Reigns announced his intention to enter the Money in the Bank Ladder Match on June 14, his “brother” Dean Ambrose emerged to add that he would already be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion at the point. He was, of course, referring to his World Title Match against Seth Rollins at WWE Elimination Chamber on May 31. For the members of the WWE Universe watching in the United States, the only way you will be able to watch the Elimination Chamber event next Sunday is on the WWE Network. As The Big Dog pleaded with The Lunatic Fringe to make sure he has an exit strategy, Director of Operations Kane interrupted. He swiftly denied Reigns his Money in the Bank spot, responded to Ambrose's digs by putting him into a main event rematch with Bray Wyatt and gave Reigns the night off to “reflect on his failures.” Reigns responded by warning that he would watch the show very closely to make sure everything the Corporate Demon did would be “best for business.” With The Prime Time Players and titleholders The New Day on commentary, the other four teams that will compete in May 31's first-ever Elimination Chamber Match for the WWE Tag Team Titles battled in a Four Corners Tag Team Match on SmackDown. And in the midst of all-out chaos — just a taste of what the WWE Universe will see inside the infamous Chamber in 10 days — Kalisto rose above. After being thrown up onto the turnbuckle, the masked wonder quickly adjusted and launched an aerial assault to pick up the victory for himself and Sin Cara. Capitalizing on a pair of King Barrett's missed Royal Bull Hammers, Dolph Ziggler caused the monarch to fall with the Zig Zag. Then, as the dust was still settling, Lana emerged to applaud the victorious Showoff. What will happen when the bleach-blond Superstar is stuck inside the Chamber with an irate Rusev to compete for the vacant Intercontinental Championship? What started as Paige addressing the WWE Universe during the best show on Thursday night soon transformed into a vicious war-of-words between The Diva of Tomorrow and her adversaries Naomi and Tamina. When the emerging pair decided to “clean house,” things turned physical with a 2-on-1 attack. Divas Champion Nikki Bella rushed to join the fight, though. In addition to going after the aggressors, she also attacked Paige with a Rack Attack of pure Raw retribution. Later, it was announced that the Divas Champion will defend her title against Paige and Naomi in Triple Threat Match at Elimination Chamber. In the height of the high-octane contest between R-Truth & Stardust, the Rapping Superstar distracted his opponent by throwing his glove in the air and planting him head-first into the canvas for the three-count. The retrofitted combination of Macho Mandow and AxelMania proved victorious on SmackDown, when they overcame Adam Rose & Heath Slater via a Leg Drop by Curtis Axel. Though Kane's earlier intention was to punish Dean Ambrose by putting him in a SmackDown main event against Bray Wyatt, it seemed that was exactly the fight The Lunatic Fringe hoped for. But in the height of the chaotic battle that followed, WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins and J&J Security emerged to try and tip the scales against his onetime Shield cohort. Roman Reigns quickly countered their entrance, though. The Big Dog took out both Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, before delivering a thunderous Superman Punch to The New Face of Fear. The punch threw Wyatt backward, into Ambrose's waiting Dirty Deeds for SmackDown defeated. Results ; ; *The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) defeated Cesaro & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) and Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) and The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match (8:54) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Bad News Barrett (8:28) *R-Truth defeated Stardust (3:21) *The Meta Powers (Curtis Axel & Damien Sandow) defeated Heath Slater & Adam Rose (w/ Rosa Mendes) (3:58) *Dean Ambrose defeated Bray Wyatt (13:27) *Dark Match: Roman Reigns defeated Seth Rollins (w/ Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose discussed the Future SD_819_Photo_001.jpg SD_819_Photo_005.jpg SD_819_Photo_010.jpg SD_819_Photo_015.jpg SD_819_Photo_017.jpg SD_819_Photo_018.jpg Lucha Dragons v Cesaro & Tyson Kidd v Los Matadores v The Ascension SD_819_Photo_025.jpg SD_819_Photo_026.jpg SD_819_Photo_028.jpg SD_819_Photo_033.jpg SD_819_Photo_036.jpg SD_819_Photo_040.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Bad News Barrett SD_819_Photo_043.jpg SD_819_Photo_045.jpg SD_819_Photo_046.jpg SD_819_Photo_052.jpg SD_819_Photo_056.jpg SD_819_Photo_059.jpg Divas got nasty on SmackDown SD_819_Photo_062.jpg SD_819_Photo_067.jpg SD_819_Photo_069.jpg SD_819_Photo_072.jpg SD_819_Photo_075.jpg SD_819_Photo_079.jpg R-Truth v Stardust SD_819_Photo_086.jpg SD_819_Photo_088.jpg SD_819_Photo_091.jpg SD_819_Photo_092.jpg SD_819_Photo_096.jpg SD_819_Photo_098.jpg Curtis Axel & Damien Sandow v Adam Rose & Heath Slater SD_819_Photo_103.jpg SD_819_Photo_105.jpg SD_819_Photo_108.jpg SD_819_Photo_109.jpg SD_819_Photo_110.jpg The Meta Powers.jpg Dean Ambrose v Bray Wyatt SD_819_Photo_119.jpg SD_819_Photo_122.jpg SD_819_Photo_123.jpg SD_819_Photo_145.jpg SD_819_Photo_152.jpg SD_819_Photo_155.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #822 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #822 at WWE.com * #822 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events